


Words on Your Heart

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: First Words Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Praise Kink, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: Stevie grumbled as he crawled into bed next to her. She rolled over, wrapping an arm around his waist. She always let David be the little spoon, something no one had ever done for him before. He measured a lot of his life that way, before Stevie, before Schitt's Creek.“I had sex with Patrick,” David admitted to the darkness, because it was easier than facing her in the harsh light of morning. Not that the light was harsh in the morning, they actually got very nice exposure, but it was the principle of things.“Does he know he’s your soulmate?” Stevie asked. She muffled a yawn against the back of his shoulder. His silence was answer enough. “That’s fucked up, David,” she said, voice rough with sleep.“He’s sleeping in my bed for the night,” David added, because the universe hated him and both his soulmates were morning people. Stevie reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers and pressing their marks together.“You’re so fucking stupid,” she said affectionately, “go to sleep, David.”David and Patrick are soulmates, but neither of them bring it up when they speak the words written over the other’s heart. They figure it out, eventually.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer
Series: First Words Soulmate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812622
Comments: 33
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: graphic sex acts in both chapters

“This is for you,” David said. He handed the man the paper ticket. Patrick, Ray had called him.

“David Rose, you bought the General Store,” Patrick said. David froze, something cold and heavy settled in his stomach. He had known when he started this process that it was a possibility. Never mind that he had intentionally leased the store rather than buying it outright. Soulmarks were like that though, inevitable, impossible to circumvent. His nanny had lifted him from his cot one morning to find those exact words printed over his heart in precise, even letters. 

“Leased,” David managed to say, “Leased the general store.” Patrick was his soulmate. He would have to see his handwriting to be sure, but something inside of him already knew. This man, with his atrocious braided belt and easy smile and warm honey brown eyes, had said his words. 

“Look, take this, it's my card,” Patrick said, extending it over the desk with the rest of the incorporation paperwork. The meeting hadn’t gone to plan, all of David’s carefully crafted thoughts about the store coming out in nonsensical fragments. “And I feel like you will need it.” 

“Uh, you know what, I think I'm good,” David said, standing and taking the offered paperwork. He felt unbalanced, moving clumsily around the chair as he tried to escape the makeshift office. “Um, so thank you for this.” 

“It's nice to meet you, David,” Patrick said. There was a genuine sincerity in his voice, but Patrick hadn’t said anything about their words. Maybe David hadn’t spoken his. It happened sometimes, mismatched soulmarks. Disappointment curdled in his stomach. David knew better than to get his hopes up in the first place. He did what he always did when something happened to him in this awful town; he went to Stevie.

“You’re acting weird tonight,” she said, assessing him from across the table. David swirled his wine glass, watching the liquid spin like a tiny whirlpool. They were eating dinner in their flat above the General Store. Or, what used to be the General Store and was now an empty, unnamed building David was responsible for turning into a successful business. David’s eyes drifted to Stevie’s exposed forearm. “ _ I’m looking for an extra towel,”  _ was written in his sweeping font. 

“Um, so I went to incorporate earlier today and some guy said my words,” David said, gesturing to his chest. Stevie had already spoken the, “ _ Can I help you?”  _ etched in small, cramped letters across his forearm. 

“What?” Stevie asked, setting her fork down, “who said them?”

“Some guy who’s working at Ray’s,” David answered, pushing a broccoli floret around on his plate. The food he had already eaten sat heavy in his stomach, but Stevie had cooked for him. He was making an effort to be more appreciative.

“Some guy who’s working at Ray’s said your words?” Stevie repeated. Her face softened in the way it only ever did when David unearthed some long buried wound of his past. 

“Yeah,” David said, pulling the vegetable apart with the tines of his fork. He couldn’t look at her, the corners of his eyes burning with the threat of tears.

“Oh, um, what did he say?” Stevie asked tentatively. 

“Nothing,” David bit out. “He didn’t react at all.”

“Okay, well, I found this under the bed in room two," Stevie said. She pulled a joint out of her pocket, “do you want to skip right to dessert?” 

* * *

"David,” Patrick said, wandering out of their storage room behind the counter, “I made some changes to the Wilson contract.” David's heart picked up at the sight of him. They were working late, catching up on paperwork and deep cleaning the sales floor. Patrick had rolled the sleeves of his button up to his elbows, wearing it open over his t-shirt. He had also taken it upon himself to remedy the braided belt and mountaineering shoe situation by removing them altogether. “Can you take a look when you have a minute?” Patrick asked, setting the contract next to the cash.

David took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for all the little annotations Patrick tucked in the margins. He straightened their tea display before moving to look over the paperwork. 

“Mmm, sock feet in a public place is incorrect,” David said, gesturing towards them. Patrick laughed and David's traitorous heart basked in the sound.

“I’ll make a note of it. Thanks, David,” Patrick said, squeezing his arm lightly before disappearing behind the curtain. Warmth emanated from the spot Patrick had touched him, radiating through his skin. David pinched himself until it faded away.

He had confirmed fairly quickly that Patrick was his soulmate; he saw his handwriting constantly. First, on the incorporation paperwork. Then, on order forms for the store and the colorful post-it memos that he left scattered across their desk. David almost hated them; he felt a little nauseated every time he saw his name printed in Patrick’s neat script. They also sent a flood of longing through him so strong he felt his knees might give out. So Patrick was his soulmate, but he wasn’t Patrick’s. 

“David,” Patrick said, a light touch on his elbow startling him. He had been stuck on a note about the profit of their rosewater toner, eyes running over the first four letters. David flipped the contract closed.

“Hi,” he said with a false brightness, mouth sounding too wide to his own ears. Patrick’s eyebrows lifted in concern. 

“You doing okay, David?” Patrick asked, reaching out to clasp a hand over David’s shoulder. His thumb brushed the end of his soulmark. Warmth burrowed under David’s skin. He knew the absence of it would ache later. He leaned into Patrick’s hand just enough to feel the pressure of his thumb through his sweater.

“Mmm, fine,” David said, forcing himself to glance away from Patrick’s warm, brown eyes. It would be so easy to tell Patrick exactly what he was thinking. “It’s been a long day,” David said instead. He shuffled the paperwork that had accumulated on the counter into a neat stack.

“It is getting late,” Patrick said, “we could call it a night.” He moved to pull a bottle of wine from the beverage fridge and David mourned the loss of touch, a small sound escaping him. Patrick held up David’s favorite cabernet, “want to have a drink with me?”

David hummed affirmatively, “as long as you’re paying.” Patrick laughed, David shot a text to Stevie letting her know that he would be later than he thought. They settled on the couch in the store room. Patrick had offered to dig out their sleeve of paper cups, but there was something intimate about passing the bottle back and forth in the low light. His mouth closed over the same spot Patrick’s had; he could feel the heat of Patrick’s thigh against his. Arousal buzzed through him, warm and wanting.

David turned his head to ask for the bottle, but Patrick had set it on the floor. He was watching David with a dark, hungry gaze. Patrick's eyes drifted over him. David’s cock twitched with interest. He leaned forward, curling a hand around Patrick's neck. His thumb brushed over the skin beneath his ear, hovering a breath away. 

Patrick tilted forward, pressing their lips together. The kiss was messy and uncoordinated, noses bumping as they moved. David tightened his hand in Patrick’s hair, adjusting the angle of his head. Everything slotted into place. David licked open the seam of his mouth, swallowing the small breathless sound Patrick made. He thought touching Patrick felt good, kissing him tasted like an electrical storm. 

“David,” Patrick breathed against his lips. David felt Patrick’s hand trail down his side, hovering over the waistband of his sweats, which were doing absolutely nothing to hide the shape of his rapidly hardening cock, “can I touch you?” 

“You don’t need to ask,” David said, rolling his eyes. People had done much more than touch his dick without asking. David leaned over the arm of the couch to grab the travel bottle of lube out of his bag. Patrick cupped David’s jaw, even as his other hand helped tug David’s pants to his thighs.

“David,” Patrick said, tilting David’s head to look him in the eye. “I’m never going to do anything you don’t want, okay?” David pressed the bottle into his hand, surging forward to kiss him. If he kept looking into his soulmate’s eye he was going to say something he’d regret later. 

Patrick’s lubed hand sealed around his cock. David’s mind went blissfully blank. Patrick’s tongue swept over his and David’s whole existence narrowed to the points where Patrick touched him. Pleasure sparked through him; his soulmark felt like it was burning. It might have been his heart. 

David moaned against Patrick’s mouth as he thumbed the head of his cock on the upstroke. Patrick kissed the corner of his jaw, mouth moving down David’s neck to suck at his pulse point. Patrick turned his head to rest against David’s. His other hand curled around the back of David’s neck, holding him there. He panted as he stroked David’s cock. His hot breath echoed in David’s ear, washing over the sensitive skin of his throat. David's hips bucked up into Patrick's fist until he felt his orgasm build. The hand Patrick had on the nape of his neck dropped to David's shoulder, warm palm pressed over his soulmark. 

David turned and sealed their mouths together as he came, afraid of what he might say if he spoke. He kissed Patrick, a hungry, desperate thing. There was probably cum drying on his $800 dollar sweater, but David couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t know if he would ever get this again and he was filled with the urge to consume Patrick while he could.

“Patrick,” David said, sliding to his knees between Patrick’s splayed thighs, “I want to suck your cock now.” Patrick nodded, trying to unbutton his pants with clumsy hands. David grinned, knocking his hands away to undo the zip. They were both laughing as they maneuvered Patrick’s boxer to the floor. Patrick’s laugh was cut off by a sudden intake of breath as David leaned forward to lick a line up his shaft.

“David,” Patrick gasped as he nuzzled the base of his cock. David flattened his tongue, dragging it over the seam of his balls. Patrick’s hips jumped off the couch, his hands curled around David’s shoulders. David winced as one landed on his soulmark. He moved it to his hair. David mouthed along Patrick’s shaft, humming to encourage the gentle tugging on his scalp. 

He sucked the head of Patrick’s cock, tongue laving gentle pressure on the sensitive underside. Patrick moaned as David stroked the rest of his shaft, cock pulsing in David’s hand. David swallowed the precum that flooded his mouth before sinking down to take the rest of Patrick’s cock. He bobbed his head, encouraging Patrick to fuck his throat. 

He hummed around him as Patrick’s hip’s bucked of their own accord. David ran a soothing hand over Patrick’s thigh as let out a low moan. His hand tugged roughly on David’s hair. David deliberately swallowed, throat constricting around Patrick’s cock. 

“David,” Patrick said, gasping as David pulled up just enough to take a breath before he continued to take him deep in his throat. “Fuck, David, I’m so close,” Patrick panted. David hummed in acknowledgement. His other hand slid to cup Patrick’s balls. He tugged lightly, finger sliding back to rub circles on his perineum. Patrick cried out, hips canting off the couch. His cock shoved it’s way down David’s throat, pulsing as he came. 

David sunk back on his heels, looking away as Patrick slumped against the cushions, boneless with release. David was tempted to crawl up there with him, lay against his chest, listen to his heartbeat. He wanted to kiss Patrick, long and slow, but that wasn’t what this was. David had had plenty of one night stands, enough to know that cuddling after was generally considered incorrect. David felt cold all of the sudden, the weight of what he’d just done settling in his stomach. He moved to stand, grabbing tissues off their desk and wiping the cum from his sweater. He heard Patrick moving around behind him, so he kept his back turned while he made his escape. 

“David?” Patrick asked, laying a tentative hand on his arm, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” David said, turning to face him, “um, people usually want to leave after.” Patrick’s face made the same indecipherable crinkle Stevie’s did when David talked about his past. Patrick’s hands slid around David’s waist. He rose up to kiss him, tongue moving languidly along David’s like he didn’t care about the taste of cum in his mouth. 

“Thank you, David,” Patrick said, of all things. 

“For what?” David asked. It had been a pretty decent blowjob, definitely in his top ten, but that didn’t usually warrant thanking someone. Patrick’s ears tinged pink, a smile playing on his lips.

“I’ve never done that with a guy before,” he said, thumb stroking an exposed line of skin at David’s waist, “but I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now, so, uh, thanks for making that happen for us.” 

“Mmm, well, fortunately I am a very generous person,” David said lightly, but Patrick’s words had soothed some of the turbulent anticipation rolling in his stomach. He still half expected rejection at any moment. 

Patrick laughed, pressing a kiss to David’s jaw, “you are.” That hadn’t been what he was expecting. Patrick yawned, resting his head on David’s shoulder for a moment before pulling away to gather his things. David brought his hand up to press against the spot. “I should get going,” Patrick said, slipping his keys in his back pocket. David pressed the pads of his fingers to his collarbone; he didn’t want him to leave.

“You could stay,” spilled out of his mouth. David dropped his hand as Patrick turned to look at him. “Um, not with me, obviously. I can crash with Stevie,” David said, gesturing as he backtracked, “but in the apartment, I mean, you really shouldn’t drive home this late.” A sleepy smile graced Patrick’s face.

“I’d like that,” he said. They locked up and made their way upstairs. 

Stevie grumbled as he crawled into bed next to her. She rolled over, wrapping an arm around his waist. She always let David be the little spoon, something no one had ever done for him before. He measured a lot of his life that way, before Stevie, before Schitts Creek.

“I had sex with Patrick,” David admitted to the darkness, because it was easier than facing her in the harsh light of morning. Not that the light was harsh in the morning, they actually got very nice exposure, but it was the principle of things. 

“Does he know he’s your soulmate?” Stevie asked. She muffled a yawn against the back of his shoulder. His silence was answer enough. “That’s fucked up, David,” she said, voice rough with sleep. 

“He’s sleeping in my bed for the night,” David added, because the universe hated him and both his soulmates were morning people. Stevie reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers and pressing their marks together.

“You’re so fucking stupid,” she said affectionately, “go to sleep, David.” 

When David woke up, the other side of the bed was empty and the apartment smelled like coffee and baked goods. He stumbled out of the bathroom to find Stevie seated at the kitchen island, talking to Patrick while he flipped pancakes.

“Good Morning, Sunshine,” Stevie said brightly, sardonic grin in place as he chugged the cup of coffee she handed him. David glowered, still bleary with sleep, but dropped a kiss on her head anyway. She _ had _ made him coffee. “Patrick’s making breakfast,” she said, taking the empty mug from his hands and nudging him none too gently in the direction of the stove.

“Good Morning, David,” Patrick said, eyes dancing with laughter at their antics. David's heart clenched at the sight of him in David’s borrowed sweatpants. They were slung low on his hips, extra fabric pooling at his feet. David kissed his cheek, brushing a thumb over his jaw before moving away.

“So, someone’s been busy,” He said, surveying the breakfast spread on the counter. There was a mix of blueberry, chocolate chip, and banana pancakes cooking on the griddle. Patrick had also made bacon, eggs, and cut up a good amount of their fresh fruit. David stole a slice of apple from the bowl, leaning against the counter to watch him cook.

“Oh, yeah, been up since five,” Patrick said, grinning, “could not sleep. Been thinking about…” He trailed off, glancing at Stevie. She had her lips pressed together in an effort to contain her smile, and probably her laughter, as she watched the two of them. “Stuff. You know, last night.”

“Regrets?” David asked, bracing slightly as he waited for the inevitable. 

“What?” Patrick asked, setting the spatula down to reach for David’s hands, “No, why would I have regrets?”

“I don’t know, I think it’s a, just a habit to ask,” David said, gesturing even as Patrick held his hands.

“No, no, no, no. No regrets,” Patrick said, running his thumbs over David’s knuckles. His voice was rough with emotion, “No, I feel good. I feel like a weight's been sorta lifted off my shoulders.” David leaned down to press their mouths together, insides melting as Patrick deepened the kiss. His hands were warm through David’s t-shirt, cradling the small of his back. Stevie made an exaggerated thumbs up behind Patrick’s back when he opened his eyes.

“Pancakes are burning,” she said, gesturing at the stove before taking a bite of her eggs. Patrick startled, moving to flip them onto a plate. David retrieved his mug from the counter, filling it with a round of coffee he could drink more slowly. 

“Oh my god,” David heard Stevie say. He turned to see her hand clapped over her mouth, eyes wide. Patrick stood frozen in front of her, spatula half extended. 

“What?” David asked, gesturing wildly with his mug. Stevie broke first, mouth curving into a smile. 

“That’s so much better than, ‘I’m looking for an extra towel’,” Stevie said, laughing wetly, “That’s so unfair, David.” Patrick slid the pancakes onto her plate and set down the spatula, turning to face him. He tugged aside the neck of his t-shirt where Stevie had caught a glimpse of the familiar, loopy scrawl. 

“I’m your soulmate, David,” Patrick said. Tears welled in David’s eyes, “and it’s okay that you’re not mine, but you should know that doesn’t change anything for me.” David smiled, gesturing for him to pause as Patrick stepped toward him.

“You’re my soulmate?” David asked. Patrick nodded, lifting David’s hand to his heart. David slid Patrick's shirt aside, fingertips ghosting over the words. He stepped back, ignoring the look of confusion on Patrick’s face. He slid his t-shirt over his head. It was Rick Owens, he couldn’t afford to stretch out the neck. He tossed in Stevie’s direction. She rolled her eyes, but laid it over the back of a stool. David glanced at Patrick, waiting.

“Oh,” Patrick said, breath punching out of him. “David.” Patrick moved forward, fingers hovering over his chest. David stepped into his hand, moving to cup Patrick’s jaw. Patrick traced the words he had spoken onto David’s chest, relief and joy flooding him. They would need to have a bigger conversation later, but for now David leaned down to kiss him, smiling against his mouth as Patrick’s fingertips pressed into his collarbone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I might write a second chapter if people are into it, but I'm not sure exactly what I want to do with it. I love feedback, so let me know what you'd want to see if I write more.  
> ❤️ Sunset
> 
> Edit: I wrote more 😊


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on the first bit. Hope you enjoy chapter two.

They eventually settled at the kitchen island, David humming happily as he ate the chocolate chip pancakes his soulmate had made for him. Stevie bumped their shoulders together, scraping the last of the blueberry ones from her plate. 

“Okay, well, I’m off to work,” She said, glancing at her phone, “which is where I should have been fifteen minutes ago.” David snorted, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. She squeezed his arm before getting up and gathering her things.

“Best wishes,” David called after her.

“Warmest regards,” Stevie said, locking the door behind her. David waited until he heard her footsteps on the landing and the slam of the building door echoing through the stairwell before turning to kiss Patrick. Patrick made a surprised sound against his mouth before he responded, hands gliding over David's bare back.

“Bedroom?” David asked, Patrick nodded. The bed was made, but David was struck with the image of Patrick curled up beneath his sheets. David groaned, reaching out to pull Patrick’s shirt over his head. Patrick slid his borrowed pajama pants down his legs. He tripped over the fabric as he watched David shed his own clothes. 

Now that he was allowed to look, David paused for a moment to appreciate his soulmate’s naked body. Arousal coursed through him as he took in the expanse of bare skin and toned muscle. Patrick’s cock was thick and heavy against his stomach; David wanted it in him.

“Patrick,” he said, eyes trailing up his body to meet his hungry gaze, “I want you to fuck me.” Patrick’s sure grin wavered some.

“David, I’ve never,” he said, trailing off. “I want to,” Patrick assured him, stepping forward to wrap his arms around David’s waist. David stifled a moan as Patrick’s cock was pressed against his. Patrick kissed the corner of his jaw, rolling his hips against David’s. “Trust me,” he said, mouthing at David’s neck, “I want to be inside you.” David’s hands slid up Patrick’s thighs and over the swell of his ass to rest on his hips. His fingers tightened as Patrick sucked on his throat. “You’re going to need to help me get there,” Patrick said against his skin, hot breath sending shivers down David’s spine.

“Mmm, I can do that,” David said. He squeezed Patrick’s hips before stepping away to snag lube from the side table, glad he had been optimistically thorough in the shower this morning. “Come here, Patrick,” David said. He sat at the head of the bed, leaning against the pillows. Patrick crawled on the bed between David’s legs and leaned forward to kiss him. David handed him the lube. “Start with one finger, go slow.” He felt Patrick’s fingers ghost over his hole, before one pushed in, lube dripping between his cheeks.

David could usually take two, at least, sometimes more if he really wanted to feel it, but they had the time. Selfishly, he wanted Patrick to learn how to make it feel good, to stretch out the pleasure as long as he could when he wasn’t in the mood for pain. “That’s good, honey,” David said, bringing a hand down to stroke his cock in time with Patrick’s thrusts, “add another.” 

He felt a second finger work it’s way inside him. Patrick watched him with an intensity he had only ever gotten glimpses of. David wasn’t sure whether he wanted to hide from it or spread himself open even further. Patrick’s fingers curled, hitting a spot inside of him that made him cry out, hips arching off the bed.

“David?” Patrick asked, freezing.

“Don’t stop,” David practically sobbed, rolling his hips into Patrick’s hand, “right there, Patrick.” Patrick pressed back against David’s prostate, eyes cataloguing David’s reaction as he moved his fingers in different ways. David was dangerously close to coming by the time Patrick added a third finger. “Okay, that’s enough,” David said, grabbing one of the pillows to tuck under his hips, “I’m good.” 

“So good, baby,” Patrick said absentmindedly as he slicked his cock. David blushed, a dark flush spreading over his chest. Something in Patrick’s expression shifted, face going soft and hungry all at once. 

“Yeah?” Patrick asked, hand wrapping around the bend of David's knee as he pressed them to his chest, “do you like that? When I tell you how good you are.” David nodded, desire burning through him as he felt Patrick line up with his hole. “You’re being so good for me, David,” Patrick said as he eased into him. David whined as Patrick stretched him open and began to thrust. 

“That’s right, let me hear you,” Patrick said, snapping his hips, “you make such pretty sounds, baby.” David moaned softly, cock twitching as Patrick nailed his prostate. “Fuck,” Patrick said, watching David’s cock drool across his stomach. “Touch yourself, David,” he said, “I want to see you come.” David wrapped a hand around his cock, collecting the precum to jerk himself with. 

“Yes, just like that. That’s so fucking hot, baby,” Patrick said. He turned his head to lick at the sensitive skin in the bend of David’s knee. No one had ever touched him like that; it felt surprisingly good. David whined as Patrick sucked on the spot, sparks of pleasure shooting through him.

“Patrick,” David panted, unable to bring himself to say anything else. He rolled his hips, rocking to meet Patrick’s cock as it thrust into him. “Patrick, please,” he whined. David wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, but he knew Patrick would give it to him. 

“You’re doing so well, David,” Patrick said, with that soft, earnest voice that made David want to believe him, “you’re so beautiful.” David whimpered, hand speeding up on his cock. He arched his spine, closing his eyes and throwing back his head. “David, look at me,” Patrick said, squeezing his legs lightly. David blinked slowly, glancing up at Patrick with a half lidded gaze as he thrusted into him. “You’re so fucking gorgeous like this.” David moaned softly, words going straight to his cock. “You feel incredible,” Patrick said, “you’re so good, David.” 

“Patrick,” David cried out as he came, cock spilling over his fingers. 

“I’ve got you, David,” Patrick said, pressing a kiss to his calf while he fucked David through his orgasm, “‘m right here.” David slumped boneless on the bed, cock twitching against his stomach. 

“Patrick, wait,” David said, when he felt him begin to pull out, “keep going.” Patrick eased David’s legs to the mattress, shifting to hover over him.

“This feel okay?” Patrick asked, rolling his hips experimentally. David nodded, humming with satisfaction as Patrick rocked into his body. Patrick dropped his head against David’s shoulder. “You feel so good, baby,” Patrick said against his skin. David’s breath caught in his throat as Patrick kissed his soulmark. He brought one of his hands to card through Patrick’s hair. The other ran in broad circles over his back as he chased his release. 

“David,” Patrick gasped, hips thrusting unevenly before they stilled. Patrick muffled a moan against David’s chest as he came, teeth pressed lightly against his soulmark. David hummed as he felt Patrick’s cock pulse inside him. He slid his hand through Patrick’s hair to curl around the back of his neck, tilting his head to kiss him. 

Patrick pressed one last kiss to the corner of David’s mouth and soulmark in turn, before climbing to his feet. They took their turns in the bathroom before settling beneath the sheets. Patrick lay on his back, David tucked against his side. David slid his leg over Patrick’s thigh. He caught sight of the soulmark on Patrick’s chest. He had spent so long thinking he wasn't Patrick’s soulmate. 

“I spoke your words first,” David said, running his fingers over his own loopy scrawl.  _ This is for you.  _ “You never said anything.” Patrick’s thumb brushed absentminded circles over David’s hip.

“A lot of people have said my words, David. I um, I used to be engaged, before I moved to Schitts Creek.” David ignored the anxiety starting to stir inside him and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s shoulder. David needed to know this part of his past; Patrick was trusting him with something important. “Her words were pretty common, too. The handwriting didn’t match, obviously, but we were so young. I think we wanted to have found our soulmate so badly we convinced ourselves it was true.” 

Patrick’s voice was rough with emotion, “And I wanted you to be my soulmate so badly, David, from the moment I met you.” David turned, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look Patrick in the eye, “but I was afraid, at first, that I was kidding myself again.” 

“How did you know?” David asked, “that she wasn’t your soulmate?”  _ How did you know that I was? _ The unasked question hung in the air. Patrick ran a soothing hand down his side. 

“No matter how hard I tried with her, it just never felt right,” Patrick said, “And up until recently, I didn't understand why.” David reached out to brush the tears from his cheek with the pad of his thumb. Patrick smiled gratefully, turning to kiss his palm. “David, I've spent most of my life not knowing what right was supposed to feel like, and then I met you. And everything changed. You make me feel right, David.” 

“Thank you,” David said, running his thumb over Patrick’s jaw, “for trusting me with that.” He drew Patrick in for a kiss, mouths moving languidly against one another. “I think that’s the most beautiful thing anyone’s ever said to me.” He leaned forward to kiss Patrick again, because he was his soulmate and he could kiss him as often as he liked. 

Stevie came home to find them cuddled on the couch watching Notting Hill. David glanced up at her from where he lay on Patrick’s thigh. He wouldn’t know anything was wrong if he didn’t know her as well as he did, but she wouldn’t look at him. There was hesitation in her movements as she toed off her shoes and hung up her bag.

“Stevie,” Patrick said, just as David was about to speak. He squeezed David’s shoulder lightly, before moving it back to play with his hair. “There’s dinner in the oven if you’re hungry, come join us.”

“Oh, um, thanks,” she said, fiddling with the lowest button on her flannel, “but I don’t want to intrude on all of this or like, eat all of your food or whatever. I can just go hang out in my room for the night.” 

David felt a little bit like his heart was breaking in his chest, because he didn’t want that. He didn’t want her to go, not when he’d been looking forward to her coming home all day. His stomach turned at the thought of having to choose between the two of them. Patrick brushed his thumb over the shell of David’s ear. 

“It’s your apartment, Stevie,” Patrick said, in that same gentle tone he used on David when he got overwhelmed by something, “you’re not intruding. Obviously, you’re welcome to go to your room if that’s what you want, but I made dinner for you too. David and I already ate. I wanted to wait, but our soulmate has the patience of a two year old.” Her mouth curled at the corners as Patrick called David their soulmate. Her smile was watery, but real, and David was reminded painfully of how many people had chosen someone else over her.

“We’re working on that,” Stevie said, moving to take her plate out of the oven. “He was much worse before you got here.” Patrick laughed, grinning at her over his head. David rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest. He wasn’t entirely proud of the person he was when he met her. He was trying to do better, be better, for them, for himself too. 

“What happened today?” David asked after she had settled on the other side of the couch. He slid his legs over her lap, Stevie using them to rest her plate. She was fine, happy even, when she left this morning.

“Um, so, I may have told your dad about you and Patrick, because he wanted to know why I was late this morning,” Stevie said. She clearly felt bad enough, so David held his tongue about just how incorrect that was. 

“What did he say?” Patrick asked, running his hand through David’s hair, which also might have had something to do with his subdued reaction.

“Oh, he just made a deeply unsettling comment about endorsing David’s sexual encounters,” she said, taking a bite of chicken.

“Oh my god,” David said, affronted. Stevie snorted.

“And I had the pleasure of hearing it in front of Roland,” she said, “which wasn’t as bad as it sounds, actually. Except, he kept talking about how great it was that you finally found your soulmate and he was practically planning out this whole life for you two.” David’s chest was beginning to ache uncomfortably again. Because he wanted a life with Patrick, but not if Stevie wasn't there too.

“And you weren’t in it,” Patrick said, a line forming between his brows. 

“Not so much,” Stevie said. She took a swig of beer, glancing away as she set it on the end table.

“Okay, well, Roland is an idiot,” David said. He pressed his legs against her as much as he could without toppling her plate. “You’re my family, Stevie. That’s not going to change.” Her face crumpled a little and she poked at a green bean with her fork. Stevie didn’t have a romantic soulmate, she just had David. He knew it was hard for her, to trust him, to understand how he could choose them both. “Stevie,” David said, but she still wouldn’t look at him.

David sat up. He took her plate, setting it on the coffee table. She let him pull her to lay between him and the couch, her head on his shoulder. Patrick passed him the throw they kept over the back of the couch and helped to tuck it around them. Stevie slid an arm around David’s stomach, holding him, even as she was hurting. David felt Patrick’s hand slid back into his hair.

“Stevie,” Patrick asked, brushing his hand through her hair too, “is this okay?” Stevie nodded into David’s shoulder before shifting so she could see the screen. Eventually, David felt her stifling laughter against his chest instead of tears, Patrick’s nails scratched lightly over his scalp, and David understood exactly what Patrick had meant earlier. Because this, this felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
